DGray Angel
by D.GrayAngel
Summary: When a strange girl appears at the order, it can make the difference in more lives than anyone could have imagind, includng Allen Walker. Secrts are unveiled and the tables of war will turn-all thanks to 1 girl combind with the extreme pwer of god  AWxOC
1. The Girl Like Walker

It was a dark and overcast evening. the sky was telling tales of a violent storm to come later that night. out on the nearby beach, a girl lay in

the sand unconcious. she had been washed up from somewhere out in the ocean from a prior storm? If she was not found or become lucid,

surely the storm to comewould consume her. at this point a gentle rain began..

-meanwhile-

Miranda Lotto strolled down the boardwalk in hopes to find something to bring home as a present to a fellow exorsist at the black order. It was

going to be Lenalee Lee's birthday celebration that night and Miranda wanted to present her with something nice to show her friendship. As she

walked, a small glimmer caught her eye. There was a jewlry store with a small silver and black cross suspended on a durable black cord.

scampering in, Miranda immidiately bought the necklace and walked out releived. small drops of rain began to fall ut of the ominous dark sky.

"Oh no! If I dont get back soon I'll be soaked to the bone! I suppose I'll have to take the shortcut after all..." and with that miranda scurried to

the beach pathway.

All she could do was stop and stare. finally she randown to the figure laying on the beach. "Allen! Oh my god Allen are you okay?" she stopped

short. apon closer inspection, this was not theperson she was thinking of. This was a girl. she had silver white hair like Allen Walker, another

exorcist at the order, and evenapperared to bethe same age. In her hand she had a crumpled peice of paper, preserved from the rain that had

picked up in her fist. Miranda carefully plucked it out of her hand and opened it up. It was for the dark order. realising that this could be another

exorcist, Miranda raced for help. some of the seekers were able tohelp bring herto the order just as the partywas beginning. Mirandaentrusted

the mystery exorcist to the nurses in the hospital wing and hurried to give her gift to knew who this new exocist was. until more was found out,

her existance was to be kept secret from the other exorcists. Until this girl became concious, nobody was allowed to see or know of her with the

exception of a few officials.

-two days later-

The girl finally opens her eyes. and there are plenty of people waiting to question her. "Ah, so youre awake" an unfamiliar voice says...

~}i{~

My eyes are open. _I made it..._ I think to myself. the room I find myself in is small and white. It had to be a hospital room or watever they call it.

The room is bustleing with activity. people are rushing around waiting for something big to happen. A tall guy comes up to me and sits down in a

chair next to the bed. "so you're awake" he says with a kind smile. I wonder who he is and continue to stare. my eyes arent fully open. I'm still

trying to hide the fact thet they're crimson red, which I know I'll eventually fail at. "Welcome to the dark names Komui. I'd like to try and get to

knw you and your objectives here at the order. When You're ready of course. We'd like to get you back to optimum heath before anything

happens. You were pretty badly hurt. Don't thank me though. It was a fellow exorcist named Miranda Lotto who resued you. She found you off

the boarwalk by the beach. If you need to rest still go right ahead. There's no rush at all so whenever you're feeling better just say the word"

with that he smiles. He seemed like a trustworthy person. it was still hard to tell. All my memeories and information was still fileing away in my

head. I closed my eyes and continued to think.

I open my eyes again andlook around the room. My memories are fully assembled and I know exactly what I'm doing here. Its nighttime now

and theres nobody in my room. I slink out of bed and up to the roof. This is my favorite place to stop and think. the moon is barely a quarter full

and the sky is completely clear. leftover raindrops are still falling and the air is still heavy with the latest rainstorm. I silently walk to the edge of

the roof and look down. I can't see the bottom of the building. all there is is a swirling mass of misty fog silently drifting about 200 yards down. I

feel myself walking towards the ledge but I can't seem to stop. Its just a dream. Jst a dream. I keep telling myself that but I can't seem to

control my body slowly moving to the edge or the building anxiety in my head. I finally stop, teetering on the edge of the roof peering into the

fog below. I stood there for a bout 2 more minutes before the teetering begins again. I still cant move any part of me. I topple forward and a

scream escapes my mouth.

Suddenly I stop falling. I'm aware that somebody has caught me before I could fall into that abyss. I look up to see my reflection except for the

fact that the eyes are a dull gray and a red scar is dragged along the left side of the face. It is a boy who smiles and begins to pull me up. a

searing pain rips through my wrists which begin to drip blood. I see two black crosses appearing on my wrists and let go. I begin to fall again

and let out an ear-peircing scream and in a second I open my eyes. I am in my hospital room again. I sit up and look around. I'm alive. Thank the

lord I'm alive. I take a deep breath. I'm ready to talk to that strange Komui guy about whatever he wants.


	2. Lost

My head is spinning. Komui guy walks in and spots me sitting there like a zombie. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?" He rushes over to me

and grabs myhand. I look down to see the sheets partly soaked with blood from my wrists. I quickly snatch them away from him and

'pretend' (but half serious) to be horrified. at first glance it looks like two ordinary cuts, but upon closer inspection, it was indeed two crosses

that had marked I had found who I was looking for my whole life. I bandaged the cuts myself not wanting to let anybody know about what just

happened. I needed to get out of this hospital room before I went insane, so I followed Komui out into the hallway and into his office so I

couldtake some stupid quiz that he wanted to give me.

I could tell he was avoiding my red eyed gaze right away. "So I'd like to start with your name, miss...?" Komui had on an amused face "mary

mack." I giggled at my own joke then went serious...ish "Ok just kidding" I said with a smile "It's Vivian." I had many names whereI came from,

but I decided to go with vivan because it was the most generic. "Ok so Vivian...?" Komui leaned forward a bit, expecting a last name. "meryll" I

said quickly, throwing out something generic. Komui was scribbling all this down on a peice of paper which looked like some form of legal

document. "So why were you heading to the order? Are you looking to be an exorcist? And If so what is your innocence?" Komui kept on

throwing out questions.

"Well I wanted to become an exorcist because I wanted to be able to help in this war against the earl and the noah. My inocence is in the

knives I carry. (of course I couldn't tell him my real innocence. that would be the death of me...)" Komui had on a suprised look. had I said

something wrong? I had this perfectly planned out... I put on a hurt look as if his expression had insulted me. "Whats wrong? Its ok you'll be

able to become an exorcist with no worrys!" He tried to assure me of something I was never worried about. "We'll take you to Hevlaska to get

analysed." he said with a smile. "No!" I said quickly; his expression changed too. "I mean, I already know my sync rate and everything so I dont

need to... ummm... what else do you need to know?" I tried to change the subject away from my outburst. "Well i guess were done for now

then.." he said with an unsure voice. "We'll do some tesing to see what your innocence is all about later on then" He shook my hand and we

prepared to leave his office. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. I'll have someone show you to your room and you can take a look around headquarters

and get to know everyone" he smiled "alright." I said cheerfully. "I'll see you later." and we headed out into the hallway.

There was a weird guy standing by the door. he had weird red dots on his forehead which made him look like somebody who was of a different

religion. "My name is Howard Link. I'll show you to your room." he did'nt have an amused face on. I could tell that this howard guy and myself

were'nt going to be the greatest of pals. we didnt talk as he led me to my room. "this is where youre going to be staying for now. I trust you'll

find everything to your likeing, seeing as these are the accomodations we provide to our exorcists here athq. You are free to tour your

surroundings and meet the other exorcistsif you'd like. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going." Weird guy left with so much as a nod. I turned to

my room which was decorated with the poorest of tastes. "here we go..." I mumbled to myself and readied for exploration.

~}i{~

Not wanting to stay in the too creepy and gloomy room,I set out to try to find my way around this new place. All I can say is that this place is

BIG! I find myself wondering around getting myself more lost then found- I'm completely lost by the time an hour has passed by. I decided that I

would either go eat in the cafeteria (eep!) or tour around town, depending on if I found an exit first or the cafeteria. Turns out the exit won. I

didnt have any money on me, nor did I have anything to sell, so I would go empty handedand wonder around for a little. I needed someplace

where I could wind down without anyone bothering me.

I didnt have the bestattire to wear in the now snowy outdoors. Its the beginning of fall! How could it be that cold already? I was wearing some

clothes that Komui had provided , they were borrowed from his siter who was an exorcist here at hte oder. I didnt mind though because they

were prettywarm and somewhat stylish, although I would probably have to stop in a store to warm up. I set out and somehow found my way to

a nearby area where there was a marketplace set up. I looked at the things forsale pretending that it was something that I would buy even

though I didnt have a cent on me. I walked up to a stand that was selling food. It was being cooked right theresoit was nice and warm. I was

just starting to enjoy myself when something came out of nowhere and hit me squarein the head.

"son of a bitch..." I mumbled to myself as I stumbled back up. Whatever came flying my way hurt like a mother, and I wasn't about to forgive

whoever supplied me with the new lump on my head. I turn and look around me but nobody suspicious is around. I begin to look for what hit me

when alittle golden golem pops out of the snow. It flutters up, all looking confused and such. Kinda cute. I think to myself. I stick my finger out

and it playfully lands and hops around on it. "I wonder who it belongs to.." I say out loud. "You're cute. I'll keep you around for a while then

bring you back home. You probably belong to someone there, and even if you dont they'll know what to do with you." It smiles this creepy smile

and I smile creepily back. Golems are so much fun. I squeal really quietly and decide its time to make my way back again. My stomache about to

implode and I'm ready to sleep again. I tuck the golem inside my shirt where it can hide and (stay warm? I dont think i needs to but its an

excuse because I have no other place to put it...) And with that, I begin to make my way back to hq.

Its almost dusk when I plop down on my bed, which is suprisingly comfy despite its appearence. The golem wiggles out from my shirt. "Ah, I

almost forgot about you! C'mon lets go to whats-his-face and see who you belong to." Golden golem playfully flutters around my head until he

lands right on top of it. "I wish I had a golem like you. but youre somebody elses so lets go." I sighed and slip out the door to slink to Komui's

office without being seen. I'm still playing the stealth act becauseI feel like everybodys going to make a big deal about this new exorcist. The

golem nibbles at a lock of my silvery hair as if he knows what I'm thinking about.

I step into Komui's office "ah, Tim! Vivian, where on earth did you find him?" I wasn't sure if I was allowed to be out of hq yet so I kept it simple.

"while I was wondering around. He crashed into my head while i was walking, so I somehow made my way back here to see where he came

from. So his names Tim?" I explained. "Timcanpy. He's Allen Walkers golem. Ah which reminds me! Have you met everyone? What about lunch

and dinner and everything? Was it all to your liking?" I bit my lip. "Well to tell you the truth, I was lost the whole time..." His eyes went wide "So

you havent done anything except get lost?" "thats right." I admitted. "Well we'll just have to fix that! I'll give you the tour myself!"

As soon as we stepped out of his office, there was a gigantic explosion down the hall. we both froze in our tracks, waiting to see what could

have caused the wreakage. When the smoke cleared, there, amidst the rubble was a level 3. And it was staring us right in the eyes.


	3. Battle time already?

"thats a level 3! Vivian, I know you're an excorsist as of right now, but a level 3 is way

to dangerous for even a more experienced exorcist! We have to get away from here now!" Komui

grabbed at my wrist in a panic. I broke free and turned to him, "Don't worry about me I'll

be fine. I've fought tons of akuma before. This one is no different except for the fact that

its a bit stonger and-" a huge explosion interrupted what I was about to say. "Go!" I

yelled to Komui. He appeared to trust me, probably because he knew the other exorctists

would be here soon anyway if I couldnt take it on by myself. "Innocence, activate!" I

whispered and drew my blood knives. I always carried them on me just in case. I lunged at

the demon then, brandishing my knives as a distraction. Even if I just grazed any part of

it, it was as good as dead. It was good at dodging, thats for sure. About 2 more minutes

into the fight I realised that the others were arriving. "shit." I cursed, this wasn't

working according to plan. I flipped the knife then and raked it across my palm. Blood oozed

out immidiately and I whipped my hand around just as the level 3 was coming at me. Blood

spattered everywhere and hit the level 3, making it freeze in its tracks as the blood burned

into its body. "Y-you...little bit-" at that point I had jumped off the railing where I had

been standing and lunged at the akuma. My whole hand was covered with blood and I vaulted

the akuma smashing it on the forehead with my boodied hand leaving a red handprint. All the

spots where my blood had hit the level 3 turned into bright glowing crosses, and with a

final burst of light, the akuma explodedand was destroyed. I skidded to a halt just as the

thing was exploding.

"I need to get the hell out of here" I said to myself, and used the clearing smoke as a

smokescreen. I didn't need to worry about a blood trail or anything; I knew my cuts would

heal before I could take 3 steps. I didnt know where I was going at all, but anywhere was

good. I decided to slip into Komui's office (the one place where I knew where it was) and

wait until he came back to talk to him. I didnt want anyone to know that the person who

freaking blew up a 'dangerous level 3' was me. nor did I want to show off my wonderous

silvery hair which I was so famous to be made fun of over. also the red eyes needed to go if

I were to be considered one of the normal people. I needed to be disguised. A while later,

Komui walked in then and we talked about what the hell just went on. I made up some

bullshit story about how 'I was getting my ass whooped when all these exorcists came in and beat the living snot out

of that akuma!' Then I told him that I felt as if I needed to conceal my white hair and red

eyes to fit in (or something along thoses lines) so I was going to disguise myself. I also

mentioned that there was no way of convincing me otherwise so dont bother. So I turned into

A girl with long brown hair and muddy brown eyes.

very innocent... I guess. Although I didnt like the idea of dressing up, I didnt want

anyone to find me out, so this is what I did. Since I was in disguise now, I was prepared to

meet the other exorcists. I met up with Komui's sister, Lenalee. She was pretty, the same

height as me with violet eyes and boy cut very dark green hair. "I'm Lenalee. You're new to

the order right? Komui told me all about you. Come to the dining hall; everythings getting

cleaned up from the latest attack, so you have time to wind down a bit and have dinner with

everyone!" She smiled a kind smile and led me down the hall. I took one last look at komui

and winked at him. He gave me a thumbs up and we rounded the corner out of sight. I entered

the cafeteria full of fear. what would these new people think of me?

There was the aroma of suprisingly delicious smelling food and the chatter of mant people quietly talking amongst

themselves. There was no increase or decrease in sound as I walked in, telling me that I was

not noticed as some freak who just stormed the castle. Lenalee led me to a table and

introduced her friends. "Hey everyone! This is Vivan, a new exorcist here. Thats Miranda

Lotto," she pointed to a slightly stressed looking woman with shoulder lenth black hair.

"...and thats Lavi," she pointed to a redhead who turned his gaze from his food to me. His

eyes went wide "Strike!" he said to himself, his eyes still wide. He was smacked by the boy

sitting next to him who was getting introduce at that moment "...and thats Allen Walker." My

stomache twisted. I was careful to moniter my facial expression as to not grimace at the new

smileing faces. Because that boy. he had silver hair. And a long red scar across the right

side of his face. He was the boy from my dream. Allen Walker.

My wrists were starting to bleed again. I could feel it through the bandages already. I

ate dinner quickly and excused myself. I ran to my room as fast as I could go and flopped

down on my bed. I had to much to think about just yet. God Allen was so hot. I'm the

luckiest person in the world, if you put aside all the things that screw me at the moment.

God damn it, this is so weird. I don't even know what I'm saying, let alone thinking. I have

so much to think about; I just need to sleep on everything and start a new day. I can't

analyse and process that much information at one time. I decide to go to sleep to continue

to figure everything out. my wrists still hurt...


	4. Everyone and a Mission

I woke up tired and stiff. The first thing I did was take as shower and change. I was going to go on my first mission here at the order. It was

about some thing where nobody was able to sleep for more then an hour or stay awake for more then three. They say it could have to do with an

innocence glitching the time in that specific area. I was partly excited, because I got to go with all the people Lenalee introduced me to yesterday,

including Allen. I was all prepared with contacts and hair done and was ready to go have breakfast and see the breifing for the mission. I

wandered down the hallway until I found the cafeteria, and ordered the most food anyone could possibly order. The guy behind the counter didnt

seem to be phased by the ridiculous amount of food I ordered. All he said was "Oh hooray! Another parisitic type are you? well my, my, my, I'll just

have to make it extra special then!" He gleefully began cooking at super speeds, dashing this way and that around the small kitchen. He kindov

creeped me out. "Order up, fresh made by your Jerry!" He sang out the window. I grabbed the food all up and scoped out the table.

I brought my heavy trays to the table and dropped them down. The whole table shook as it happened, and I collapsed into a heap in my chair.

"Hello everyone." I sighed and picked up my fork. Lenalee looke at me then "are you a parasitic type?" she questioned. I sighed "I'm whatever

you want to call me. I have no type." I said simply while waving my fork around in the air. Allen showed up then with a tray the same size as me. I

look over at him and... *dramatic scene where eyes square off and a vicious eating contest begins* "IT'S A TIE!" the whole table screamed,

staring at the two of us, stuffed to the point of almost throwing up. "wh...wh-what?" we both stammered tiredly. "I..it's a.. a tie?" the whole

cafeteria erupted with debates and proposed bets after a re-match was schedualed. I couldn't belive anybody could eat as much as me just like

nobody could beleive that anybody could eat as much as Allen. "I'll get you...next time." we both vowed to eachother and laughed. It was easier

to communicate with him now; my thoughts were all sorted out and I could finally start really enjoying myself here at the dark order.

As we set out for our mission, I was still really tired. I was sitting next to Allen (what a coincidence...^~^) and leaned on his shoulder. I saw him

blush the tiniest bit before closing my eyes before he could object. I knew sleeping would pass the time quicker, so I welcomed it even faster then

I intended. A while later I heard menaicle laughter coming from Lavis loud mouth. "What is it you dope" I mumbled. My head was in Allens lap now,

and I wasn't about to sit up. "hahahaha...you..you are so... so funny when you talk in your sleep!" He had to pause in between his words so he

could choke on his own laughter. "I talked?" I said, straightenting up and smacking Allen in the chin with my head. "...ow." mumbled allen, wiping

off his overly bleeding lip. "sorry..." I apologised immidiately then turned to the laughing hyena. "Ok then tomato head, what did I say?" he

suddenly stopped laughing at the sound of my new nickname for him, "Hey whats that for? All I said was that you talked in you sleep!" I rolled my

eyes "Well what did I say?" He laughed again. We were having a whole conversation with you. we asked you where you were from, who your

parents were, what your name was, you know stuff like that." I kept my cool, "What were my answers?" I asked. "You said 'Its a secret'or 'I cant

tell you' for most of them. the others you said what we already knew. You're pretty good at keeping your mouth shut, even when you're

unconcious- I gotta hand it to you. After that, you kept on rambling on about angels or something and all sorts of weird stuff. You started listing

off names and then you threatned to beat the crap out of someone 'If they told'. In all it was pretty hilarious." I sighed, happy to know that my

secrets were still safe. Sleep talking is seriously one of the most dangerous handicaps of them all.

~}i{~

We got to the weird town and looked for a place to stay. We decided to saty at a local hotel bed and breakfast place. We all stayed in one big

room (fun! :3 ) and planned out how we would begin our search for the innocence. We weren't Immune to the whole sleep wake sleep wake

schedule, So that got my mind working. Nobody could stay awake or asleep. Except me. My mind was spinning. How? Why? "What the hell is she

doing here?" "What?" I heard Lenalee say. "What? I said that out loud? sorry its nothing. trust me." I assured her in as calm a voice as I could

manage. After interveiwing as many people as we could, We were going to sleep for the night. This was the longest period of time people could

go sleeping for. a reported 5 hours sleep was the average acheived, and whenever that time came to sleep, the sky seemed to darken. With this

knowlege, everyone fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in the middle of the 'night'. I couldn't stop coughing. When I finally was able to stop I looked down at my hand. It was covered in blood

"Son of a bitch..." I said to myself and grabbed my knife off the nighttable. I walked to the window, waiting. "Viv wats wrong?" I whipped around

and brandished my knife. "woah! whats going on-" Allen's eyes went wide "...your eyes...theyre...glowing, like..." He said in shock "what?" I ran to

the bathroom then. when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were all white with glowing bands of cyan. They looked like targets almost...

"Shes here" I whispered to myself as I ran back into the room. At that moment, a girl passed through the wall. She had Silver hair and red eyes

like me, except she braided the front of her hair. "Jikan. Tarot angel, 5th vector. So, Serra; Long time no see." She said with a smirk while looking

straight at me.


	5. Blew it already?

"Found you." The Jikan said. I knew her, but I pretended not to in front of the others. I would try to protect everything until I couldn't. I gripped

my knife tighter "You know what I'm here for. I challenge you as a vector." she smirked "I don't know what you're talking about." Everyone was

up now (gad damn it...) "How cute. You're putting on a show for these humans. Don't you think they'ed like to know hat you're a-" I threw my

knife at her then. She dodged it, of course but I already did what I needed. "I'm going to kill you." I told her simply "wait what the hells going on

here? Viv who is this chick?" Lavi bursted in "just get out of here" I hissed. "GO!" I screamed and everybody ran out. "Come on now. you dont

really expect to fight me do you? You know, if you lose, you lose you position of the vector of time; am I wrong?" I smiled at her then "I'm done

with you. thats it." She lunged at me and the fight began. "So why do you challenge me anyway?" I said while fighting her off "when you know

you're going to die?" I laughed then "Because you deserve to die! I should be the sole vector not you!" In her rage she hit me and I smashed into

the wall damaging it beyond repair.

My disguise flew off (what was left of it) And my silver hair billowed out again. I got up and wiped the blood off my mouth. "You leave me with no

choice then. Time to die, Jikan!" I laughed "Innocence, Bakuretsu Tenshi activate!" I tossed up my blood gun and transformed into my genocide

angel form. "Finally some action out of you!" she screeched in an excited rage. It didnt take long after that. It took a few minutes though,

considering she dodged a good amount of my bullets, but I hit her a few times good in the chest and her legs. She collapsed to the floor within

seconds. My innocence ran through her veins destroying hers along its way. "How does it feel? I asked in a tourtureous voice "to have your body

discintegrating from the inside out along with all of the innocence? Don't worry though. You know I'm the angel of mercy so I'll spare you." she

stabbed me in the stomache with the knife I threw at her. I gagged a bit but then took my hand and placed it on her chest "No hard feelings

anymore yes?" I smiled at her "Go home." With that, her body burst into light and rose up trough the ceiling up to the sky. "Nex in pacis , meus

diligo...*" I whispered to her as she ascended and laughed. at that moment, a small movement in my peripheral vision made me turn.

Allen stood in the doorway. my eyes went wide. 'I blew it. I blew it I blew it I blew it.' I cried to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to

see his face. "...Vivan?" he said in a shocked tone. I was out of time though. I had wasted too much of my blood on that battle. I felt my innocense

release and I collapsed to the floor. The last thing I knew was that I was in Allens arms. All I could say was "Tell no one...please" with that I

drifted out of conciousness.

~}i{~

I was back at the order when I woke up. Allen was sitting next to my bed in a chair, sound asleep. I grabbed his hand with both mine ( without

waking him) and cried as quietly as I could manage. I closed my eyes and went to sleep hopeing that when I woke up and saw everyone,it would

all be ok. When I woke up, I would tell Allen everything. Nobody else though. I wasn't in my disguise anymore either. everybody must have seen

me for who I really was. I was ready for it though, because I knew that Allen would stand by my side. I knew this because even though I acted

like a monster back there, he still came to me and brought me back here. Although It was hard to admit it still, I was in love with Allen walker- and

there was nothing I could do about it. Because thats the way it works when you're an angel.

*she is saying "Death in peace, my love." (basically her slogan)


	6. Lenalee's Angel for now

I woke up to the same scene, except Lenalee was in the room. "Lenalee?" I said while on the verge of tears. my voice was so raspy. "Oh my god

you're awake! She ran over to my bed and kneeled at the side "we were so worried about you...You've been asleep for 3 days! Allen never left

your side the whole time. We had to bring him all that food for 3 days! can you beleive it? So how do you feel anyway?" I was stunned. 3 days?

Allen? what happened to me? "What happened after... you know..." Lenalee put her fingers to her lips in thought "Well we realised that that girl

you fought was the source of the mishaps in the town. Allen said he walked in and you were on the floor. We carried you to a checkpoint and then

we hitched a ride back here. But Viv, who was that girl back there, and why was she calling you 'Serra'?" I swallowed. I decided Lenalee should

know too. She was my best friend at the order so she had a right. "that girl..." I began "That girl...was my sister."

All Lenalee did was stare "That girl...but..but..y-you.." she couldn't even get the words out. "No. I din't kill her. I sent her back to where she came

from. where she belongs." Lenalee looked confused "I...I dont understand. Your sister? And what was she talking about 'vector'? Please.. if you

don't want to I understand, but please tell me." I started to get out of the bed. I looked towards Allen who was still sound asleep and sighed,

wipeing my hands down my face. "You don't have to get up..." Lenalee started, begining to push me down "don't. I'm doing what you asked." I

said while unraveling the bandages on my wrist which concealed the crosses there. "This may shock you a bit... your innocence may and probably

will react to me. Just don't panic..." I leaned into her then and fell into an embrace. Her innocence immidiately activated the second we touched, as

expected. The crosses on my wrists touched her and immidiately appeared on hers, of course both of ours gushing blood. The second the blood

touched, my memories began flowing into her, telling her evrything. She fell to the floor, in a half kneeling position.

I held her hands in my own as she sat there, seeing me in my true form for the first time. "You..." she began to say as tears flowed down her

cheeks "You're an angel...I'm holding hands with an angel..." she said "an angel...a part of god herself...angel..I hear it...your song. It sings so

loudly and pure. I want to stay with you angel. I want to feel this love forever." She hung her head, still cying. This is a normal reaction to anyone

who has felt an angel on their fingertips before. I've seen it tons of times before, and know exactly how it feels. "Lenalee. Look at me. Do you

know who I am still? Can you come back to me now?" I said to her in a soft voice. "Vivan... Vivan I see you again..." She was seeing the regular

me now, this I knew. "Never forget what it felt like lenalee. Never forget that you have god on your side and never stop fighting. I'll be right there

with you all the time, protecting you and fighting the people who want to hurt you and helping those who don't. Don't worry...never ever worry

anymore." She smiled up at me then "Alright." she agreed "I trust you with everything I have." She replied. I hugged her again and looked over

her shoulder, silently wondering when Allen woke up in all of this.

~}i{~

I stood on the balcony of my room. It was an unusually cold night and snow was slowly drifting down from the dark sky. As the snowflakes fell on

and around me, I could feel the cold seep through my thin pajamas and into my bones. Not that it really mattered Of course- to me I could get as

cold as I wanted to without it killing me. plus, the chill felt nice. All I could think about was Lenalee and Allen. When would I be able to tell Allen

How I felt? What everything REALLY was, like I told Lenalee? I turned around at the sound of a knock at my door. I approached the door silently,

not bothering to close the sliders and slowly creaked it open. Allen stood in the doorway with 2 steaming mugs in his hands. "Wanna talk? Nobody

else was up and I have hot chocolate." I sighed and let him in "Oh my gosh its so cold in here!" Allen gasped when he stepped into my moonlit

room. "Sorry, I was busy enjoying the snow..." I blushed a bit. It was weird to be with Allen all alone like this, together in a dark room. "So what

did you want to talk about?" I said quietly as I shut the windows and toweled the melting snow from my hair. "I was wondering..." he began,

blushing a tiny bit as he spoke "...about before, I mean." I sighed then. I knew I had to tell him sometime, but I wasn't ready yet.

"Allen. I will tell you... but not right now. Its...its just that I don't think now is the best time you know. I'm really sorry." I looked over at him "Don't

be sorry. I understand if you don't want to tell me anything yet... I mean, I only DID carry you all the way to a place where you could get treated

and all..." I knew he was saying that half sarcastic, half...? I sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, taking a mug from him "Why do you

want to know anyway?" I questioned "What is it that you want to know?" Allen was staring into his mug between his two hands "I don't really

know... it's just that I feel like i should know because were commrades, friends, you know? And.. and I care about you Viv. Isn't that reason

enough?" I smiled at him then. His words took me by suprise, but I liked it. I put my mug down and leaned into him, pulling him into a hug. "Do you

feel it?" I asked "My heart, I mean." Allen seemed to Lean into me a bit, trying to find what it was I was trying to explain. "That heartbeat..." I

began "...that hearbeat is beating because I have people special to me. Its what lets me spend time with and fight for the ones whom I care

about and cherish." I put my head on Allens shoulder "I don't understand what you're getting at..." Allen replied. "Every heartbeat that goes by is

like a second, ticking like a timebomb. When that timer finally goes off, All else will with it. The things we want most take time to receive right?

Thats what I mean. Nothing worth having comes easily, just like our goals. defeating the akuma and the noah is what we need to focus on and

work for. Like you and I both." Allen wrapped his arms around me then. "Well then I'll have to wait then, until the time comes, right?" I smiled.

"yes...Meus vita est vestri diligo*, always." I felt him laugh " I have no idea what you just said, but I like it." I laughed then too "Good" I replied

and smiled.

It was time for sleep though to recharge for tomorrow. I was satisfied with the way things went tonight. I was sure I could rely on Allen whenever

I needed to. I said goodbye to Allen and went to bed, knowing that everything would be ok, just like I'd hoped it would.

*My life is your love.


	7. Missing and Meeting

Morning came sooner than I expected. It felt like everyday though I wanted to see Allen more and more, like a child wanting to get out of school

as summer break approaches. I had to shower first though, because the chill in the air made me never want to get up out of bed to lose my

warmth (Yes, yes, I'm aware I already spoke about the whole temerature thing, its just better to maintain a normal temperature.) so when I did I

wouldn't freese to death (funny joke, haha. yea great. not funny.) After that, I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast with all my

friends, Allen included. I got my food, sat down only to find out that Allen was nowhere to be seen. Lenalee walked up to me with her tray and sat

down. "Hey, do you know where Allen is today?" I asked politely "Oh sure. He had to stay with that Howard guy or whatever. I have no idea why

though. Its kindov lonely without him here..." Lavi and Krory Popped up then "Oi everyone! Hey wheres Allen?" Lavi immidiately leaped into

conversation before he was halfway across the cafeteria. "I have to go okay" I quickly said to everyone and left the cafeteria.

I wandered down the hallway in hopes to find Allen, but bumped into one of my least favorite people at the order. "Ah, I was just coming to look

for you" Weird howard guy said. I threw him a speculating look and followed him to a weird office place (Jeez whenever weird guy shows up so do

more weird things...weird.) Th first person I saw was Allen. "Allen!" I cried and scampered forward. I felt myself pass through a weak barrier,

probably created from the people wearing red. That probably wasn't the best for my reputation, considering somebody of 'my level' should not

have been able to pass through. 'shit...' I mumbled to myself, but continued as if nothing had gone wrong. I sat down next to Allen and hugged

him. He appeared really happy to see me, but I could feel the tention in the room growing. I sighed "Can we just cut to the chase first thing? I

don't want to be here and I havn't had breakfast yet so if we're gonna be doing something here, make it quick" I ranted "So fast to make so many

demands..." Some freak in red responded. I felt a wave of anger pulse through me; I wanted to kill him. I squeesed Allen closer to restain myself. I

would most definately NOT be good if heads started to fly off just as a conversation was about to occur, especially with the stunt I just pulled with

the barrier thing. "All we want to do is get to know a little more about you and your innocence" The hitler guy who stood in the middle of the room

declared. I took a deep breath, armed with my lies that I was going to dish out.

"Shoot" I said confidently with a smile, leaning into Allen. "So Vivan...Thats your name right?" He asked me. 'stupid question number one...' I

thought "Yes, thats correct." I replied smoothly. "So you're still new to the order and you innocence in knives. Could you show them to me

please?" he asked with a small smirk 'that son of a bitch...' "Of course" I said politely handing him my knives. I was a little nervous considering

that my knives were mad out of my blood and all, but I figured he wouldn't suspect anything. "Interesting..." he said as he turned the knives

about in his hands "what is it" I questioned. "Well it seems that your innocence is active right now. Are you aware of this?" 'Ooh a smart one' I

thought again "Natrally. I thought that was how you would want to inspect them" I lied quickly. That was the one sucky thing about me and my

innocence. I couldn't de-activate it. "Could you de-activate it?" FUCK! what an asshole. Checkmate in one move... these guys were good. "No." I

said firmly. "Oh I see..." He said, obviously taken aback by the statement "And whys that?" He asked 'what the hell is this twenty qusetions?'

"Because I'm tired and dont want to. I actually want to go have breakfast, if you don't mind" I stood up, breaking a slightly stronger restraint.

They were all stunned by the performance "Hey Allen do you want anything while I'm down there" I said, clearly mocking them. I wasn't a fan of

cockyness and these guys were full of it "N-no I'm okay" He replied a bit shakily. "Ok then...I may or may not be back." I stated freely, continuing

my performance. I started to take a step when I felt another barrier. I had to break through a bunch of barriers for each stride I took, each one

stronger then the next and finally got to the door. "Oh and by the way" I began while opening the door and staring at a buch of bewildered faces

"It's getting annoying to have to break a stupid barrier everywhere I go." I said as I slipped out the door with a giggle. I turned back to see a

bunch of faces with eyes so wide I thought they were going to pop out of their heads. I laughed meniachly as I ran down the hallway, knowing

that tonight would be the night I told Allen everything.

~}i{~

I waited on the roof where I could wait until it was late enough to go sneaking around easily without being noticed. I saw a fugure standing near

the edge of the roof. My eyes lit up when they detected another angel nearby. I recognised the figure, but it was a person I didn't expect to see

for a long time, considering my mission here on the 'Mortal Land' (don't ask thats what they call it) Didn't involve SOME people like this one.

"Reiko?" I called tentitively, and the figure slowly turned to face me.

"Hey serrie" He called with a smile "MISA! I cried and glomped him to the floor "Hey sis...I missed you" he laughed from underneath me. I helped

him up "So why are you here anyway? Did you come just for a social visit, because if so then I would think you might actually be a nice person" I

laughed, yet his face went serious "I came as a messenger. You can't keep fooling around here. You DO understand you mission right?" He looked

at me with sympathetic eyes. "I know, I know... its just that..." I glanced down at my wrists and folded them behind my back, wringing my hands

out and kicking at the dirt on the floor. A devious smile lit up his face "What?" I said nervously ashe started to laugh meniachly "You're love him

aren't you?" He said triumphantly "I AM NOT!" I screeched and kicked him in the gut clear off the side in the building. I folded my hands over my

chest and turned around "Stupid misa..." I grumbled. Suddenly, I felt Reiko's foot make contact with the middle of my back and I tumbled forward,

smashing my face on the stone roof and skidding to a halt several feet away from where he stood now.

He walked over to me just as I rolled over to my back to take a breath. I noticed he had his wings out, probably to save himself from a nasty fall

that he would have received from my attack. I wiped blood off my face "Reiko you baka you made me blee-" He grabbed me by the collar of my

shirt and pulled me up inches from his face. "Don't you forget what this is all about" he said with a pissed off look. "I...I..." I stammered with tears

in my eyes. His eyes softened and he let go of my collar "Just be careful ok? We can't afford to be wasting time anymore. Just do what you need

to do and get it over with" He said while pulling me up and into a hug. "Ok" I agreed and smiled again. "Take care of youself. I'll see you soon ok"

he said and touched the tip of my nose with his index finger before leaping off the side of the building and into the distance. "I'll do what I have

to, Reiko... for you" I whispered to myself. I returned inside, deciding that it was now or never with Allen. "I can do this" I said to myself as I

slinked downstairs and into my fate.


	8. THAT felt good ALL of it

I knocked solftly on the door "Allen... Allen are you awake?" I whispered tentitively. The respose I heard was the mumble of somebody who was

JUST falling asleep "...Mwhat?" he said, obviously stupid from tiredness. "Allen it's Vivan...can I talk to you?" I heard him stretch and yawn "Sure,

hang on a sec" He whispered as a dim light lit up. Allen opened up the door letting some light glow into the hallway. He was wearing his pajamas-

which consisted of sweatpants and nothing else. Why did he have to be so tantilising? (dirty thought) 'no NO! that would be unholy! what would

people think of me?' I argued in my head and then snapped out of it when I realised I was still staring at him. "Um...well, you see the thing is..." I

scratched the back of my head all uncomfortable like and looked down at the floor to avoid uncomfortable stareing. "Wait, what time is it?" he

asked me urgently "...umm I dunno like 12 o'clock-ish?" He grabbed my wrist then and yanked me into his room. He pressed me into the corner

with an intense look "stay here and be really quiet" he commanded with a satisfied smirk and ran to shut off his light and scramble into his bed,

pretending to go to sleep. A few seconds later, somebody peered into the room as if to check to see if he was still there or something. I held my

breath, staying in my hiding spot in the shadows until finally the door closed. The footsteps traveled away and after about a minute, Allen hopped

up and snapped on the light "Ok, so was it that you needed?" He asked with a smile.

"I wanted to know what THAT was all about" I said with a giggle "I dunno. I think they're paranoid about something with me and you, but I have

no idea whats going on." He smiled like a small child who just thought up a devious plot in his little head. "Sure you don't..." I said with a laugh

which slowly faded to seriousness. I sighed, knowing that this was going to cause some major issues if I didn't do this. "Allen, remember that time

where I told you about that whole timebomb thing?" I questioned him "...yea, when you said that you would tell me everything when it went off,

right?" He tilted his head to the side in a questionable pose "Yea thats rght..." I said while looking up at him "it just exploded" I stated, and

wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. Basically, the same thing that happened to Lenalee, just happened to Allen. It wasn't

like I was just telling him everything, It was that I was comitting myself to this one sole person in the entire universe that I was going to love and

cherish and protect even if they somehow ended up hateing my guts and never wanting to see my face again. I was Allens true guardian

angel...and there is no way in hell I was ever going to let him go. Because I was also in love with him. I felt as if time itself had momentarily

stopped "Is that all?" he said with a smile as I pulled away "...yea...yea I guess thats it." I responded in an unsure voice. He hugged me tighter

"Hmmm...My own personal angel huh? 'Meus angelus diligo*'...I like it." he said with a laugh as I pulled away from him suddenly "Since when do

you know latin?" I questioned, remembering my previous statements "I've always known it" he said with a wink "And don't worry" he continued

before I could interject "I dont care about anything else but you, since we first met. It was like instant connection." he finished with a tempting

smile "Yea thats how it is" I said with a laugh and he kissed me again. This definately makes my top ten nights board, thats for sure.

~}i{~

Howard link appeared at my door just as I was finishing drying my hair. "Come with me" He commanded, and I shot him a shocked look. We

walked back to the room we were in last time and Hitler dude was in there paceing, along with Allen looking on nervously. "So you finally arrive"

He said in a tone that was laced with disgust and suspicion. "What do you want" I asked sourly "I want YOU to tell US EVERYTHING. And I mean it.

No jokes or games this time, do you understand me?" He was so prissy about the way he said it too; it made my skin crawl. I was going to screw

with him before anything serious came out, If I decided to even tell him anything at all. "Hmm...I'm not quite sure I get it. Could you explain it to

me one more time?" I asked not-so-innocently "This isn't playime!" he hissed with his face beginning to turn red. I sighed dramatically "I'm not too

sure you understand who you're talking to" I stated matter-of-factly. I could've sworn I saw steam come out of his ears "I'M not sure you

understand who YOU'RE talking to!" He practically yelled at me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me upwards so I was on my tip toes just barely

supporing my body "You are going to tell us everything you know, because if you dont, there will be serious consiquenses, and you're not going to

enjoy it." He threatened. I couldn't hold it in anymore- my blood was ready to explode out of my skin and somebody was about to die. I squeezed

my eyes shut to no preveil, and gave up and just let it loose "THE HELL THERE WILL BE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched and backhanded him

square across the face with enough force to knock him backwards and create a small river of blood running down his face. "You little- GUARDS!" He

cried, and the fools in red lept forward. They were in mid-flight when they flew backwards into the wall with such force to shatter the drywall. I

was so pissed right now I couldn't even think, all I could do was try to control my power and wait. Just as I thought nothing could get worse (And

trust me, it always can...I would know) Somebody smashed through the window, slamming me into the adjacent wall and pinned me there,

holding me in a choke.

"Fuck..." I gasped as the winged person continued to block my airways. "I'm going to take you down with me" the dark angel cooed in a drunken

sounding voice. "...I think not" I choked back and landed a kick solid in her torso. She flew out the only remaining window in tact, destroying that

too. The room was full of wide eyes and destruction as I ran to the broken window. "Stay out of this" I hissed as I snatched a peice of glass off

the floor, sliced open my palm and dove out the window while activating my innocence. My wings allowed me to skillfully follow her into the woods

while dodging her attacks she threw back at me as well as a nasty fall. All I could think about was the hunt...I wanted to-no... NEEDED to destroy

her, once and for all. With all my pent up energy it would be easier, but it was never as fun fighting with someone your level. A guarenteed win

was sometimes better. I skidded to a halt and prepared to kick some ass. "So what was your main purpose anyway?" I questioned as we began

a small battle. "To...to get.. get the 1st. To...to destr..destroy the 1st..." She gargled, caught up in her own thoughts. I slammed into her and

activated my full out innocence so that it could go quicker. This could end badly... I thought as I drew my sword. "Innocence! Mercy Tenshi

activate!" I called out, and absent mindedly wondered how Hevlaska would handle an invocation of this calibur. But I couldn't get distracted. I had

something to take care of. I turned to face the Dark angel with vengence in my eyes "Lets dance" I said and laughed as I swiped at her.

*My Angel's love


End file.
